


In which Dave meets an adorable barista... who happens to be a man

by anonymousCatastrophe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousCatastrophe/pseuds/anonymousCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's turntables break and he goes out to get a new set when he finds himself looking in the window of a coffee shop that will change his sexuality. (Note: the chapter count still says 2 for some reason, I added the 3rd chapter January 19th)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack of the Chest Monster

You were in your room, spinning some sweet beats on your turntables. Damn you loved these things. You didn't think you'd ever find anyone or anything you loved more than them. Ever. Just as you were pondering this thought you took a step back and yanked the cord, pulling your precious turntables to the ground. You began to freak the fuck out. You, Dave Strider, went out to get a new set. Immediately.

  
  
  
Since you don't have a car OR a license and your bro moved out two months ago, you have to walk everywhere. There's a coffee shop on the way there, you've never been inside, but you look in the window. You are immediately stunned. You thought your turntables were beautiful? No. Compared to what you saw inside this coffee shop, your turntables may as well be dirt. You walk inside and get in line. You had to find out his name.

"What can I get for you?" he asks and smiles. It was a beautiful smile..... you wanted that smile all for yourself. You looked at his name tag. John. John..... such a simple name for someone so amazing.... "Hello?" John said

"Oh, sorry... I was.... thinking." _about you, specificly...._

 _"_ Well, did you want something?" John asked you

"Oh, uh, yeah, give me a second." _I want you....._

"Sure thing~" he said and smiled again.... aaugh.... that smile....

"I'll have the caramel" You say

"Alright~" the adorable boy said as you pulled out your Road brawler wallet "Wait." John said and you snapped your head up "Is that a Roadbrawler wallet?"

"Yes" you said. there was hope. Your eyes lit up and you smiled. You had a way to get closer to him. Something in common. This was your chance "Its my favorite game actually"

"That's awesome!! I love that game!" he said handing you your coffee "Hey, I'm about to go on break, can I sit and chat with you? You seem cool!" he said and smiled. In that moment, you forgot everything that existed. Your turntables. Your Bro. Your sister, Rose. Everything. Everything but John. Nothing else mattered. You hardly even knew this guy and he was already your whole world

"That would be cool." You said and smiled. You wanted to use the word "wonderful" but you couldn't bring yourself to be that uncool. He handed you your coffee and walked around the bar

            The two of you talked about your favorite game for awhile, you hardly paid attention though, you weren’t listening to the words. Just the voice…. His soothing voice… god you were weak. It took one look at him and you were head-over-heels in love with him. That was the strange part. _Him._ You weren’t gay. Or at least, you didn’t think you were. It was…. Odd.

            Soon his boss came and took him away and he was back to work. Damn boss…. John was _yours…_ You sat there, pretending to sip at your coffee, staring at John through your shades. Imagining what it would be like to run your hands through his hair…..knowing it will never happen.

            As you ran home, you realized you had completely forgotten to get what you were out for…. Whatever the hell it was… you can’t remember. You walked inside and dropped yourself onto the sofa…. You kept thinking about him…. You’d had girlfriends before, plenty of them. You were good looking, so they flocked to you. You hadn’t had one in awhile ever since you broke up with your last one and decided that girlfriends were annoying as fuck. You had never really loved anyone. You said it plenty, you just let the words pass your lips as if they meant nothing…. Sure, you liked being around those girls, but you mostly thought of them as friends. Nothing more. What you were feeling for John was something different entirely. And it was tearing you apart. You couldn’t understand it. What the hell was this beat skipping, ear pounding monster in your chest anyways? You’d never heard it do this before. It was completely alien. And it scared the living shit out of you. You were being possessed by this chest monster, it was telling you to run to John again, and you were listening. You were listening. This was another oddity, you had never listened to what the chest monster had told you to do before. This time, you couldn’t control it.

            So you did what you always do with things you can’t control. Ignore them. You picked up your controller and started playing Roadbrawler 4. You soon found yourself fading into a sleepy abyss, and you thought of John…. Simultaneously, the chest monster attacked, and you fell asleep just in time.

            You were alone. Everything around you was blank. You couldn’t tell if it was black or white really, you just knew you couldn’t see anything.  Anything but a coffee shop. _How lame_ you thought. The coffee shop slowly morphed into what seemed to be a face, you still couldn’t tell whose. You reached into your back pocket to get your knife, just in case they weren’t safe. Then you heard a voice in your head… the voice was soft and deep. It was one you recognized, one you’d heard recently. _Dave… Dave put the knife away._ It was a voice that tore you apart…. You could feel the pounding in your chest getting stronger. _Its only me Dave, don’t be afraid…_ and with that, you woke up, and the first thing that came to your mind was the barista you’d seen the day before….  John. You may not have realized it then, but he was all you would think about for a very, very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having such a short first chapter! Second will be up soon!


	2. Red Like Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ffff just read it and see.

Its been a week after you had seen the man in the coffee shop, and he was still all you could think about. You decided to go back to the coffee shop. Not for the coffee, because quite honestly, the coffee tasted like shit. You were going to see John. You slipped on your old tattered chucks. They had duct tape on one side to hold them together, the sole on one side was left flapping around with every step, the laces were nearly black, and the red was beginning to fade to more of a gray, you desperately needed a new pair, but you needed other things more desperately than that, so the shoes could wait.

            You then run like hell for the coffee shop, soles of your shoes flapping all over the goddamn place. The sooner you got to the coffee shop the sooner you got to see John, the sooner you saw John the sooner you’d get your sanity back…. You walked in the door and there he was…. He leaned over the counter and waved “Dave! Thought you’d never come back!” he said _he was excited to see you…._ He made you your shitty coffee and took his break with you. This time you talked about more than just Roadbrawler, you just kinda…. Talked…. Like 2 friends would…. His boss came and kidnapped him again and you pretended to drink your shitty coffee while you watched John through your shades.

            This routine was repeated every Saturday until you finally got a little more guts than usual “Hey, after work, do you want to come over to my place and play some Roadbrawler?” you asked and slipped your shades down, not so much to show my eyes as to cover up my blushing.

            “Red” John said

            “H…huh?” you asked.

            “Y…your eyes… They’re red. Candy red.”

            Screw the blushing, you pushed your shades back up. No one was meant to see that… you were getting too comfortable around John Damnit…. This couldn’t be happening… “S…sorry…”

            “What for?”

            “My eyes…. They’re weird…”

            “I think they’re pretty… I like red…”

            “Sure, red’s a pretty color. But it doesn’t belong in eyes. Never in eyes.”

            “I don’t think it’s all that bad… anyways, if you still don’t mind, I’d love to come over today~” he said and smiled. That was the first time anyone had been accepting of your eyes…. He was too perfect….

            “Yeah, yeah of course. I’ll just wait here for you, ok?”

            “Mhm~”

“Oi. John, break’s over, get back to work.” His boss called

John smiled at you and left “See you when I’m done~” he said.

You watched him as he worked, waiting for him to finish. He was such a cute barista! The coffee apron was perfectly fit around him and matched his blue eyes, his light skin matched the way the caramel sat on the whipped crème…. Oh god you were really thinking like a gay man now…. But only about John…

“So, are we taking your car or mine?” John asked when he got off work

“Yours, I walked here.” _Ran actually_

“Oh! You must live nearby!”

“Nope, not really, I just don’t have any other form of transportation.”

He looked at your feet “I can tell by your shoes, they’re a mess.”

“These? Ah, they’re fine. I have more important things to spend my money on, with duct tape, they’re perfectly usable.” You laughed.

John smiled, “Alright then, get in. You can tell me how to get there.”

“Ok.” You said stepping into his Honda. “Turn right here…”

“Alright, what kind of place do you live in?”

“Small apartment.”

“Roommate?”

“Nope.” You answered. John sighed. It was almost like a sigh of relief…

You got to your apartment, went up the stairs, and opened the door. Held it open for John too, you walked in behind him. Then your brain did something horrible. _Wow he has a cute ass…_ no… no don’t do that. Don’t stare at his… _god it’s a crime not to stare…it’s too perfect_ no! Just stop it damnit! Don’t stare at his ass! John turned around _oh thank god, just look at his eyes now…_ “It’s nice, looks like you’ve got an extra room back there too.”

“Oh yeah, my bro just moved out, so his room is empty. I guess I should find a roommate sometime…”

John looked nervous for a moment, then said “So where should I sit?”

“Anywhere’s fine. I don’t have a specific place where I sit.” You said as you set up Roadbrawler 4 and handed John a controller. “Prepare to get your ass kicked.” You said and smiled.

You had your ass handed to you by a barista. “We should do this more often~” he said

You immediately perked up “Yes”

John smiled again “What time is it?”

“It’s only 5:00, do you have better things to do?”

“Nope~” he smiled

“Then do you wanna stay a little longer? I can get us some soda and chips.”

“Definitely!” he said.

The two of you stayed there talking and occasionally picking up your controllers and fighting. But mostly talking because it was confirmed that John was way better at Roadbrawler than you. Eventually John looked at the clock, it was 10:00, he had to go home, he had a paper due the next day and he needed to write the conclusion.

You did this Saturday after Saturday after Saturday for another few months. Then one Saturday you stayed up until 5 AM with him playing Roadbrawler 4. “Dave, I don’t think I’ll be able to drive home, I’m too sleepy.”

“Do you want to spend the night here?”

“Thanks…” He said and collapsed onto you, immediately falling asleep there. He wraps his arms around you in his sleep, you can’t bring yourself to move him, so you just position him so he’s lying on top of you, and the two of you sleep like that on your sofa. His sleeping face was adorable, calm, but somehow still just as bubbly as he is when he’s awake. You somehow found yourself staring at his ass again, then forcing yourself to stop and look at his face until you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad my fluffyness is so welcome here~ Apparently there's a lot of people sick of sadstuck! I don't usually do sadstuck just because I have such awesome friends, but I enjoy reading sadstuck


	3. Blindglasses

_His lips were soft… they explored everywhere you had skin. His hands were tugging on your hair… his tongue leaving a trail of his delicious, coffee flavored saliva. Your hands held onto his hips, your thumbs massaging his skin… he grazed his teeth on your chin and he moved up to your lips. His tongue twirled with yours as he pinned you down…_ Woah… what the hell was that…

You wake up and immediately start blushing. What the hell was this on your chest? Oh, it’s a John. Ok. Wait, what is a John doing on your chest? How did this John come to be on your chest? Right, you played him in Roadbrawler all night and he passed out there. Ok. Why didn’t you move him? Well, you could come up with several excuses, but the only one that held any sort of truth to it was that you honestly didn’t want him anywhere else. Then you realized that you should pretend to be asleep. You needed to make it seem like the other excuses were plausible. You closed your eyes and waited for him to open his. Your chest monster was attacking again.

All the sudden, there’s a bit of flailing, weight lifted off your chest, and a thump on the floor. You shoot up “Huhwhat?? What happen-oh shit John why are you on the floor?!”

“Sorry Dave… I guess I accidentally fell asleep on you… literally…”

“Nah, don’t apologize…. I didn’t mind” You actually liked it, he was nice and snuggly….

“But still I… aaugh… sorry.”

“What did I say about apologizing man?”

“Don’t do it…”

“Well, only if it’s a big deal. And I just told you it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Right.”

“So, do you have the day off?”

“Yeah, you?”

“I work for myself, freelance sound engineer. I have every day off”

“That’s cool, why do you ask?”

“Wanna go somewhere with me?”

“Sure! Where will we go?”

“Secret~! Now, I’ll be right back”

He turned away “Tch, fine then!”

You went into your room and tried to find a blindfold, you couldn’t, so you put duct tape on a pair of old shades and told John to put them on. “What? Why?”

“It’s a blindfold”

“Don’t you have a bandana?”

“No, just put on the blindglasses.”

“Fine…”

“Take my hand, I’ll lead you.”

“A-alright…”

Oh dear gog, if your hand gets clammy you’re screwed. Don’t sweat… don’t sweat…. Oh gog, oh gog, oh gog… your hand was a bit wet, but only the one holding John’s…. were John’s hands the clammy ones? Ha! He’s nervous! How cute! Wait, if your hand is clammy its bad, but for him its cute? You’re setting a double standard against yourself. You are a dumbass. John’s had tightens on yours and the chest monster attacks you again. He was too cute!

You brought him to the car and helped him in, drove to the place you were taking him, which only you knew, so obviously you wouldn’t tell the lame readers where it was before John. That would be stupid. Now, taking John into the *&(#!(!#*)! you gave the ticket selling person human the money and brought him in. “You can take off your blindglasses now John”

“o-ok” he takes them off “Oh~ an amusement park~!” he said “But…. I’m afraid of roller coasters….”

“Maybe we can rid you of that fear today?” You said, from his fear of roller coasters, you had formulated a plan, one that included John receiving a chest monster attack. It was a bit evil, but so were you, so it was ok.

“Here, let’s start with that one, don’t worry, it’s not too bad” lies. You nearly pissed yourself the first time you road it. It would be perfect for your evil plot.

“A-alright.” He said getting in line with you.

Once on the roller coaster, you made sure to get a 2 seater, paired with John. This roller coaster was nice, because it positioned you so you could cling to the person beside you.

“Oh gog Dave… why did I let you talk me into this… oh gog oh gog”

“And you’re off!” The announcer said as the coaster left. John clinged to you screaming nonsense, and you loved every second of it… John’s arms were wrapped around you… just as they should be… You could feel the chest monster, not attacking, synchronizing. Everything around you calmed down. Then you realized what you were doing. You were torturing John for your own benefit. You put your arm around him to protect him; it was all you could do at this point… he would never love you after this. It was over.

The coaster pulled back into the dock and his cling on you loosened up… you were sure it was the last time you’d ever have that rush of him holding you again… that was, until he said “That was really fun, thanks for talking me into it Dave~!” he smiled at you… that adorable smile… you smiled back. You noticed your arm was still around him and he was still clinging to your arm, but you didn’t care, as long as he didn’t notice it was fine.

“We need to get off the coaster though, we’re slowing things down.”

“Oh! Yeah.” You both got up at the same time, still not letting go of each other. He seemed like he may have noticed by now. He had to have. Maybe… he felt the same way as you?  No… but… but you couldn’t believe he was dumb enough not to notice, so he must not want to let go.

You decided to fuck it all up. “People are staring.” You said. You dumbass. But it was true, they were. Gay wasn’t exactly acceptable to them, so people were looking at you like demons. Can’t they just understand what it feels like to love someone? That it doesn’t matter what their gender is? Humans… the only creature known to have homophobia. Stupid creatures.

“Oh, uh, er, um…” he said as he retracted his arms and put them behind his back, looking at the ground and kicking his feet.

He had definitely noticed

Maybe even enjoyed it.

Did he?

Only one way to find out.

You didn’t want to do it.

“Hey John.”

No, stop now. Think of a cover up.

“Yeah?”

Think fast

“I have something I want to tell you….”

You suck at this cover up thing

“What is it?”

Think. Think fast.

“But I want to tell you alone…”

Too late.

“Alright, is the parking lot good?”

No… not the parking lot…

“How about somewhere a little more alone?”

Like where? Dumbass.

“Behind the gift shop?”

John is smarter than you. Of course, he isn’t under pressure.

“That works.”

You walked him over there, snuck him back, and made sure no one saw you.

“I… Uhh… umm… well I…” you mumbled. Dumbass.

“What is it Dave?”

“I uh… I wanted to tell you I uh…”

John took your hand. “It’s ok to say it.”

You looked off the ground at him and removed your glasses. Candy red eyes widening.

John’s arms flew around you and his lips pressed against yours. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him. It was… it was…. There were no words for how good it felt. If what you felt on the roller coaster was nice, this was the most amazing, most beautiful, all out greatest feeling anyone could ever possibly have. You wanted to slip your tongue in, but it may be too soon for him, so you refrained. The chest monster was thumping so hard you could feel it in your throat. It was beyond synchronized, it was whole. He pulled back. “I love you.” He said. “And I’m close to sure you love me too”

You hugged him “Since the moment I saw you…” you said…

He smiles, you brush your fingers across that smile… that smile was yours now… all yours…

“Let’s head back” he says

“Good plan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iefpwoenmdpq2ne this killed my outline. This last part, I did it without my outline, it was all out of order. I even ended the chapter early because it was getting long. I'll either merge the second half with the next one or make it its own chapter, its long enough. anyways, hope you liked~! Comments are more than welcome, they keep me going! Byee~


End file.
